Use My Body
by Amelia-Rose Young
Summary: Kyoko finds herself having to finally try and gain confidence using her body using the new moddeling job and Ren will she be able to complete all the things she is set.
1. Use The Offer

The golden orbs scanning the two new offers on the table in-front of her.

Her slender fingers picked up the first A4 script for a global modelling offer; she was still astounded by it. An offer for her to travel to the best cities in the world and model all different ranges of items from bikinis and Lingerie to clothes of all kinds.

The second offer for a travel company, starring in the adverts, but only a short contract.

She scanned the offers over and over until there was a abrupt knock on the door, Kyoko jumped and did a quick duck and roll to the door.

When she moves the door slowly she sees the warm smile of the head of her section.

"Good-Evening, Have you decided yet?"

She gives a slow nod with only little passion for the quick choice and no light to be seen in her eyes.

"Yes, I have chosen the Modelling one."

He then thanks her and exits quickly as he cannot take anymore of sad teen.

Kyoko stands there for a moment and stares at the floor before pulling the little purse out of her pink overall pocket containing the corn stone. She put its to her lips and closes her eyes, afraid of the future.


	2. Use His Love Against Him

The president scooted down the hallways of his grand mansion towards Sebastian who was dressing as a medieval serving boy to Lory, the king dressed in a full suit of armour.

Sebastian opened the large doors of the private office where sat the boy whom Lory had taken care of when he had run from home many years ago. His eyes were a deep brown but were filled with worry.

"Renn-, My beautiful son tell me what are you troubles, I am the king of LME so that is an order."

The demon lord glared at the president who cowered in terror.

"I think you know why I am here." He spoke the words bluntly and the atmosphere in the room could now be cut with a knife.

"I am hurt, but nevertheless let's talk about your worries for our little LoveMe princess."

"She does not want to do the job boss, she hates her body so why even let that offer be put to her!" The rage was seeping from his aura at the thought that his love is partly being forced to take up this job.

"It will be a good lesson for her and I am sure you can make an advance on your slow 6 month plan to her heart."

Ren sat there for a moment and contemplated his words; he had known her for 2 years as Ren but Kuon had known her much longer. She was 18 in a few months at which time he would have more of a chance to get her heart.

"Boss, I think she will hate it even more if it was me she was modelling alongside."

"Nonsense. Each day she is getting closer to you by her being your partner she would see her more of an equal to you instead of a senpai."

After a long pause and moment of thought his reply was.

"Then I accept the job offer."

With that he got up and left for the LoveMe room to try and find Kyoko.

He got to the door and saw the young girl clenching the Corn stone and looking as if she was about to cry.

What he did now would be a critical moment in bringing then closer together.


	3. Use Her Thoughts (and his and his)

**The first two chapters were more of a prologue to introduce you to how I want to portray the story and characters. I am going to try and make my chapters longer now that you have an idea of what is going on :-). I also apologise for not updating for a while as I went on holiday, I am going to try and do a chapter a week if not more but I think this story may be shorter than another one I am currently writing (will publish soon). Thanks for the support so far xxx**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANYTHING BELONGING TO THE BRAND.**

* * *

Kyoko squeezed the stone to her heart hoping she could use more of the magic to help her in any way possible.

She gasped as she felt the long muscle arms grab her around the waist and pull her a little back into the manly fragrance of her role model. He rested his head on her shoulder and her face went a bright cherry colour.

Ren could hear her heavy breathing and her face getting slowly warmer, but he did not want to let go, especially because looked troubled. Alas he slowly claimed his arms back.

"G-g-goodevening T-tsuruga-s-san" She could not bring herself to look him in the eye after the close contact.

"Good evening it is Mogami-san" He gleamed knowing he was all she was thinking about now.

He sat down on the pink leather sofa and stretched his long legs out as he then broke the silence and said "How are you feeling about your job with me?" By saying it bluntly and straight to the point he thought he was sure to get more feeling across and see more of her reactions.

"Pardon?" She was confused as all she had was a modelling job she did not want to do.

"The modelling offer with me, for R-Mandy's new summer Collection, have you not got the offer yet?" Ren thought to himself 'sound like you don't know a thing as in you only just heard that makes it seem casual not like you are stalking an underage girl... which I basically am.'

"I have gotten the offer and accepted but I didn't know it was with you." 'maybe this will be good a chance for me to become a little more equal to Japans number one, I just need to get this over with and not bring shame to myself in front of Tsuruga-san.'

"Well I am sure it will be a pleasure to work with you Mogami-san, I find that parts of it can also be like a holiday when going on location, I am sure you will do amazingly." He then decided to pause for a moment before adding, "Especially with your beautiful body."

She blushed after a compliment like that who wouldn't but she quickly thought of how to get out of the situation for her to contemplate all his words. "I need to finish my LoveMe work and you have worked to be doing so I will have to say good bye for now."

Before he could reply she was out the door up the stairs and round the corner into the female bathrooms, she locked herself in a stall where she slid down the down the hunch over in the corner and tried to figure out what the feelings was that she felt and other times when she has been close to Tsuruga-San.

* * *

Two streets over was the blond musician in the Akatoki Agency in a private room where he could do whatever he wished until the time in the recording studio. Sho was scribbling away on the lyric sheet.

This wasn't a normal song for Sho he was going to make it noticed by Kyoko and the platform wearing bloke. This made him grin while writing his next biggest hit not just on the charts but to his childhood friend's heart, as well as the wish of punching her lanky friend in the face.

Continuing his trail of thoughts he didn't even notice the dark shadow of a man from Vie Goul exiting the studio and creeping up behind him. Sho finally noticed and turned over the sheet of notes, he stood up and walked to the door but before he could Renio finally spoke out.

"Still after what is almost mine then?" said with a large smirk pressed on his face. This made Sho angry to the extreme, he only really got angry when it had anything to do with Kyoko its the only time professionalism goes out the window.

"What's it to you?" Trying to act as cool as possible.

"Well I am going to see her in a very short amount of time." He laughed and then went out the door himself.

Sho stood there thinking to warn Kyoko after his recording session but hoping he could be there in time.

He ditched the session and went straight to LME.

* * *

Kyoko was in the acting department sorting files on the floor, sitting on the floor in a small office off the hallway when she heard the door slam shut she jumped out her skin and turned which made her fall.

When she looked no one was there thinking it was a trick of the wind she carried on sorting until a cold breeze blown on her neck. She knew who it was. In shook she felt unable to move none of her muscles could contact or move away from the danger. Of the beagle.

* * *

"Yashiro-San I'm going to leave now"

"Ok Ren, if you want to see Kyoko she is finishing her job in my office".

"What makes you think I would want to go and see Kyoko this second?" He grinned and left the room to find her 'I think I should clear up earlier I came on a little too strong'

He was walking to the office when he found it curious that the door was shut. His pace fastened slightly as he got to the door and turned the handle he found it was locked.

"PLEASE!"

He heard Kyoko's voice and immediately became worried as the last word was muffled along with 'shhh'ing

Ren's mind was going into meltdown.

* * *

**So yeah a lot of action in one chapter but I thought this should all really get the story going. Happy New Year xxx**


End file.
